


Memory

by shinysylver



Series: MMOM 2011 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna is left with nothing but memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Hawaii Five-0.
> 
> [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[ **mmom**](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 8. Look more het!

Sometimes when she closes her eyes she pretends that the hand caressing her breast isn’t her own. This hand has calluses from a childhood full of farm work and a once broken finger, still slightly curved. It’s a strong hand, a familiar hand. And as it slides lower she moans with remembered pleasure, whispering his name reverently. But she can’t pretend forever and when she opens her eyes she’s always alone. On those nights, she cries silently for what she’s lost--what was taken from her. But in the morning she will be strong again. She has no other choice.


End file.
